The Flower Child and the Little Brother
by cartoonromancer
Summary: This is the story of Luigi and Daisy, a short one, on how they met, their relationship, and their wedding. It's fluff, all fluff right here and mega Daisy/Luigi with some Mario/Peach.
1. Blue Eyed Teardrops

Luigi sat on his bed, rocking back and forth, creasing his sheets. Before him, lay a small black, velvet covered box. He reached for it, but, uncertain, he pulled his hand back. For the next minute, he continued staring at the dark black box that contrasted deeply with the bright colors on his bed. He abandoned all hope of ever touching the box that night and lay down, taking off his floppy hat and setting it onto the nightstand next to him. He didn't bother to pull the green covers over him, he just took off his thick green sweater and folded it, kicked his dirty brown shoes off and unhooked his long, faded overalls and folded them with his sweater. Even in moments of extreme depression, Luigi couldn't bring himself to be messy. He tousled his hair and curled into a ball. Tears started to form in his bright blue eyes, pricking the corners. He brushed them away with a soft gloved hand. He had never been strong or especially good with his emotions like Mario was. He thought about his brave older brother, who was still courting a beautiful Princess Peach.

Then, his thoughts turned to his girlfriend, Daisy. He could hardly stifle the tears and groans that came from him as he thought about her. Her thick, mahogany colored hair shining in the light of the sunset, her pale complexion was made a golden orange as the glow from the sun bathed her. The light shone in her wide sapphire eyes, her lips were thin and glossy. They were sitting together on a boardwalk, with thick, dark brown, planks so smooth that the sun was reflected on its surface. Daisy was giggling at something sweet Luigi told her. She snatched his hat and placed it on her smooth hair, bringing her thick brown bangs over her eyes. Luigi's brown, straight hair fell short in appearance to her thick end curls. She snuggled close to him, pushing bangs from her sparkling eyes and long lashes, flirting with him openly, daring any passer-by to object to their princess being in the presence of a common plumber, hero though he was. He looked at her naked hand, her perfect nails, and reached for them. He was surprised at how strong her hands were, not soft and delicate like a princess'. She blushed at his confusion, and was about to pull her hand away when he squeezed it harder and pressed it to his lips, his dark brown mustache bristling at her peach skin. She gazed at him, her blue eyes now at half-mast, her cheeks burning. He rubbed her hand gently, giving it a kiss every few seconds. Soft, tender lips that made her giggle inside. She looked at his gentle face, so intensely fixed on her hand. She reached out with her other hand and put his hat on her lap, smoothing out her frayed hair sticking up on its ends. She scooted herself nearer to Luigi, who now let go of her hand and was blushing terribly. "Daisy, I'm sorry…" She reached her hand over to the side of his face, a smooth, long, thin face. She pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes opened in surprise and hers shut in delight. They continued for another 5 seconds before he pulled away, a short kiss, but their first one. Luigi stared at his love. Her sleeveless dress revealing strong arms, her bare feet revealing soft and supple toes, and her shoulder length hair framing her beautiful face, it was fireworks. Her bright eyes revealing her strength, her defiance, and all the traits he loved her for.

He fell asleep, clasping his arms around a pillow, tears tracked his face. Mario knocked on the door "Hey, Luigi, I wanted…" his voice trailed off to see his little brother with the pillow and tears. His eyes then wandered to a black box that was nearly pushed off the bed. He picked it up and opened it. There was a huge ring inside, glowing in the thin light the night-light provided. Mario whistled seriously. "Baby brother…" He snapped the ring case shut and put it carefully on Luigi's side table. Mario didn't know whether to wake up Luigi now, or confront him in the morning. He looked at Luigi's now peaceful sleep and decided against it. He squeezed his brother's shoulder carefully and turned off the nightlight.


	2. Pasta and Bacon

The next morning, Luigi rambled down to the smell of bacon and pasta. "Something smells a'good in here!"Luigi would often develop an Italian accent if he was nervous or excited, or if it was just too early in the morning. Mario looked up from the stove. Peach looked up from the kitchen table at a messily dressed Luigi, in dark blue boxers covered in light blue and green frogs, and a white undershirt. "Someone had a long night, it seemed" she remarked sweetly, getting up to hug Luigi good morning. Mario took the hot pan from the stove and kissed his princess sweetly on her cheek as he poured the breakfast onto her plate. Luigi looked at Peach in a casual loose t-shirt and hot pink shorts. "Did you stay the night?" Mario and Peach blushed. Mario moved over to Luigi and threatened him silently with the frying pan. "No, I didn't. Mario called me over this morning urgently. So, I came over as quickly as I could." She got up and moved to Luigi. "Are you going to ask Daisy to marry you?" she said bluntly. "What? Where could you have a'gotten that idea?" Luigi tried to reply nonchalantly and failing, as a slight shakiness in his voice developed.

"Mario told me. My dear, YOUNGER, cousin…" she said shooting the sharpest glance she could at Mario, "is going to get married before I am. It's so beautiful. I can help you with everything! I'll make this the most romantic proposal ever!" Luigi blushed, and looked down at his bare feet. "What's wrong?" Peach and Mario asked at the same time. "It's a'nothing."

"Luigi, be honest!" Peach pleaded.

"It's just that, I'm not gonna ask her."

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"I can't. I'm a plumber, she's heir to the throne. No one would agree with this. No one…not even her. She knows that she'll be married to someone who loves her, and can provide her with more land and wealth, than a poor plumber," he looked at his thick hands, "can ever do."

Peach looked angrily at Luigi. Mario held her back by her shoulders. Luigi shifted uncomfortably at the couple and looked back down at his feet. Mario came over to pat Luigi on his head. "I know, this is hard on you, but…seriously, that is one of the…STUPIDEST!" Luigi cringed, "STUPIDEST, reasons I've ever heard in my life!"

"Luigi! That is so cruel! And I'm here thinking you love her and you know her. That's ridiculous!"

"Why?" Luigi asked, at the verge of tears that now blurred the two angry shapes in front of him.

"I love her! I want her to be happy! I want to give her everything I can, and not just depend on her wealth for everything. She can be happy with a million other men, because they'd all be better than me. I'd do anything for her, but I can't ask her to give up her credibility as a princess, political stability-"

Peach cut him off gently, now that Luigi could barely be understood through all his tears. " Daisy wouldn't give a damn. She loves you Luigi." She stood next to a distraught Luigi and kissed him gently on his bare head. "Luigi, you have to ask her, she would never forgive you if she found out you weren't doing this from your heart. I know that you want to do this more than anything else, so…do it."

Mario had been leaning on a cabinet this whole time. His unkept hair was being continually stroked by his large hand. He looked as distraught as his brother as he looked over the situation. He kept thinking about himself and Peach. Had he been so blinded by his love for her, to realize how hard it would be to marry her? He was a plumber, a hero, respected by many people…but for their princess, he could only guess.


	3. The Flower, Star, and Fruit

**A/N: This is my first story, and wow, I didn't expect to be noticed at all, but as it turns out, an hour after posting, it's already on someone's favorites/alert list. That was pretty exciting. So, as this is my first author's note, I suppose I can squeeze in a little bit of details here. So, this is my first attempt at a Mario fanfiction. My first accidental fanfiction was Arsenic, so I'll post that little beauty here, one chapter at a time, and my next was an X-men one, that got lost when my computer crashed… -.- This one is gonna be a little fluffy, heartwarming piece **** Go Daisy/Luigi! Call this a little intermission, where we meet the princesses, I promise next chapter will be some more Luigi and Mario and his descision…DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!**

**In Peach's Room:**

"Peach, do you know if there's anything wrong with Luigi? I mean, I called him this morning, and, he didn't want to talk. Isn't that weird? I mean, even if he didn't have anything to talk about, or any adventures to share, he'd still listen to what I have to say at least…is he ok? I'm really worried." Daisy said sadly, and softly, very unlike herself. They were both sitting in Peach's princess sized bed, decorated with satin pink sheets, and soft sky blue pillows.

"Oh yeah, he's perfectly fine." Peach said automatically, flipping through a novel she was enveloped in. But as soon as she looked up at her cousin's delicate face, she regretted saying those words. Daisy's face was crumpled into a very teary stare. "Peach…" she groaned and fell flat on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, knocking over the art magazine she had been flipping absently through. Sobs wracked out of her. "Daisy! Do you need help?" Daisy stopped crying long enough to tell Peach she'd appreciate it if Rosalina could come by. Rosalina was the third member of the princess trio, and although she was the oldest and busiest of the three, she would sometimes come over to help them with any problems. "Oh, sure." Peach hurried over to the phone. Something was making Daisy cry, this was more serious than she thought. And why did Luigi not want to talk to her that morning. The child loved that girl, and even if he was in the middle of something important, Daisy would always come first. She took the fuzzy pink phone from its cradle and dialed Rosalina's number.

**Rosalina's flying castle:**

"No Luma, that is NOT a toy!" Rosalina wrestled playfully with a baby Luma when she heard the clatter of her cell phone vibrating. She patted the bright pink Luma and after alerting one of the older Luma nurses that she would be back soon, walked into the next room to her phone. She didn't get many calls from anyone but Waluigi, her suitor. She recalled fondly her handsome purple knight who rescued her from peril a few months ago. And although her friends called him the lowest and ugliest person alive next to his older brother, she saw him as a kind and gentle person, just a bit misunderstood. She snapped out of her fantasy as the phone vibrated violently in her hand again. She slid her phone open with a smile as she saw it was from Peach. "Hey Peach…?" her voice trailed off.

"Rosalina, I'm so sorry about calling, but even if it is short notice, Daisy needs your help, she needs her friends here, Rosalina, can you come? It would mean a lot to her."

"Of course! I'll be there as soon as I can." Rosalina heard faint cries from the other end and hurriedly hung up. Her heels clicked loudly as she ascended from her bedroom down to the control room. Daisy never cried, she thought worriedly. Daisy would get upset when she lost at a sport, she remembered a hot summer day where she had been playing tennis with the brown haired beauty. She had preformed a hearty spike that went by too fast for even Daisy to reach. Daisy slammed her racket to the ground angrily, but just as soon as it happened, she had laughed. No, even when the girl was angry, she'd get over it quickly. Rosalina probed her mind for a time when Daisy was anything but a laughing, sweet child. She didn't get much, Daisy was an angel most of the time. No, she was a strong girl, if something made her cry, it had to mean a lot to her. Rosalina instructed the captain Luma to set a course for Mushroom Kingdom. The Luma squeaked in response and she flipped him a sweet yellow starbit. Then, she hurried upstairs to change into more comfortable attire. She slipped out of a golden, flowing, gown made with sunshine and gold starbits that the Lumas had made her for her birthday. She felt the cold air on her back as she searched for a more simple gown. She found a blue one, almost a copy of Peach's and Daisy's that they themselves had sown for her. She slipped it on and sat down on her bed to think about how to comfort the little flower princess.

**Peach's room: **

"Daisy, can you at least give me some idea of why you're upset?" Peach pleaded with her stubborn cousin, who was a bit embarrassed at having burst into tears. Daisy was now sitting up in bed, her orange sweatpants tight against her chest. "Doesn't that hurt?" Peach asked gently. Daisy only smiled and shook her head no, her brown hair flipping back and forth. She leaned back though and relaxed her cramped legs. Peach scooted up to her cousin and asked "Is it Luigi?" Daisy's face scrunched up again, but no tears came this time, just a sigh. Peach nodded knowingly. "He does love you, I hope you know that." Daisy smiled, but shook her head. "He's completely avoiding me. I just know it. He won't respond to my texts or calls, which is so unlike him. It's scary."

"You know, maybe he's going through something right now, maybe he has to make a really tough decision, you know?" She didn't mention that she would be visiting the Mario's household to find Luigi's answer that night. "Yea, I know" Daisy slurred her words. Peach was actually very glad Rosalina was coming. If anyone could speak reason to the green-hatted hero, it was her. The only thing was that they needed to keep Daisy busy, so she wouldn't notice they were missing. Peach pretended to double in half in pain. Daisy looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok?" she asked urgently. "Yea, I think I have my period or something." Peach replied. "There's some Tylenol in the bathroom, you could always take some." Peach smiled weakly. "I think that it'd just be easier if I went somewhere else. I don't want to disturb you, but I think I really just need to lie down and sleep." For extra measure, she feigned another monster cramp, and hoped God wouldn't give her a real monster cramp during her period for pretending to have one now. Daisy nodded. "But look, could you maybe tell Rosalina to meet me in my mom's old room?" Peach's mom had died many years before, when Peach was just a baby. But Peach loved to lie down on her old bed and go through her wardrobe and vanity. "Sure, of course. I hope you feel better."

"After you talk to Rosalina, maybe you'd want to go and play with one of the Toads. The children love having you there." Daisy pretended to make a face. She wasn't the best with kids, but she did love being around them, even if she didn't really want any herself. The two princesses laughed until Peach remembered she was pretending to be in pain. She clutched herself again and as she slid off the bed and staggered to the door slowly, she smiled at her own cleverness.


	4. The Singer

Luigi sat back against the green couch, letting the cushions envelop his body. He dug his hands into the seat cushions and looked up shyly at the people sitting across from him, trapping him. Mario sat next to Peach, he looked at him with encouragement. Peach leaned softly against Mario, taking all of Luigi in and wondering what to say. Rosalina was calm, like she always was, and looked at Luigi with a powerful look in her eyes, to reassure him. They were all waiting for someone to talk. Luigi, not planning on being that person, turned his thoughts to the first time he had met his love.

Princess Daisy of Sarasaland…the desert land, and she was their shining flower. They were cousins, and she had been visiting Peach in the lush, romantic, Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser, with another one of his schemes, had of course kidnapped them and taken them hostage. When Mario heard the news he jumped off the couch and rushed to find Luigi. He couldn't find him anywhere.

"Luigi?"

Luigi was in his secret hiding place under the bedroom, where he kept his diary on a small wooden desk, and a small candle that never flickered in the still, grey room. Luigi had been writing his current entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_Mario and Peach are always so happy together. You can see it when they laugh together and hold each other's hands. His smiling face filled with joy as her sweet blue eyes light up when she sees him bounding up the steps of Bowser's dungeon where she's kept to surely defeat the evil-hearted Koopa and take her up in his arms with a kiss. I want someone to do that with. Not just because he's doing it, but because I really want a girl who would be thankful to have someone like me in her life, not because I rescue her, but because I'm a nice guy or something. Really, do you think I'll be able to find that girl for me? Secretly, if I had to choose anyone, I'd want her to be really kind, she doesn't have to be pretty, but I mean, easy to look at, someone who can make me laugh, and…keep the evil monsters away from my bed, because who knows when a Shy Guy is gonna slip into the house and pop up at you every now and then. Oh, Mario's calling me right now, I better go. Bye _

He scribbled the last few words and bounded upwards once he made sure that Mario had left the room. He ran to the kitchen, where he found a hyped up Mario looking underneath tables and behind curtains. His brother's forehead had small drops of sweat and he looked at Luigi pleadingly.

"Luigi, we have a double rescue today, Princess Peach" he paused angrily,

"and her cousin, Daisy from Sarasaland. Do you remember her? I don't even think you guys met. I saved her a while ago from an evil purple alien, I think I told you about. "

Luigi nodded, he remembered all of Mario's adventures, from the time they were very little, him doing all the action, and Luigi barely able to crawl, following his older brother around with his bright green blanket trailing behind.

"Well, we need to rescue them" he said hotly.

He always got in an angry mood when Bowser kidnapped Peach. He was always nervous about whether Peach would be safe, or whether Bowser would hurt her, in a fit of rage, or when she wouldn't comply. He had been a gentlekoop so far, but you never knew him. He had her in his power, he wanted her, and he could make her do anything if he commanded it. Luigi sympathized with Mario, who never knew if his love was going to make it, and risked every limb in his body for her, he grabbed every Life Mushroom he could and used everything he had to bound up those stone steps and catch a glimpse of his loved one. Luigi would sometimes tag along of course, Mario would never say no, especially today. After they passed each world, evading all the minions, they finally reached the stone castle that marked Bowser's fortress. He had rebuilt it from last time Mario destroyed it, adding new flame throwers and deadly Boos on every floor.

"This is even easier than his last one" Mario laughed, hopping over the pit of lava that separated them from the huge red door that separated them from Bowser's throne room, where they had "heard" from a guard they had cornered, was where Bowser was keeping the princesses. They high fived each other for luck and pushed open the door. What they saw made them laugh.

Bowser was covering his ears, digging his nails into them, so hard they had turned a bright red. There was a loud noise, a screeching coming from somewhere above. They saw a golden cage, in which two girls were being held. One was grabbing the bars and screeching the words to a song so loudly and off-tune, even the two plumbers had to pull their hats over their heads. Peach lay laughing on her stomach at their reactions.

"_Bowser you koopa creep, you better, better, let me go_

_And if you do not, get ready to face Mario!" _

(A/N: That fits to the Mario theme song in my head alright?)

She kept singing it over and over. Bowser glared at the two plumbers who shrugged innocently. Luigi looked up and gasped. He saw perfection. She was not very skinny like Peach, she was a little more rounded. She was wearing orange shorts that reached her round knees, and a tight orange tanktop. Her light brown hair brushed her shoulders, her blue eyes shown with contempt at the pain they caused the King Koopa. She stopped singing and smiled at the plumbers and waved at Mario. She saw the second plumber and made a mental note to get to know the cutie who was staring at her with his mouth agape. Bowser simply walked over to Mario and dropped a pair of heavy keys into his hands.

"You guys finally made it, it was ABOUT time. Buddy, I'm done. Next time, I'll just kidnap Peach. You can have them this time, I need to go, and…be someplace quiet. You saved the day…Yee—Ahhhh" he slouched over to the door, dragging his heavy tail behind him. Mario bounded up and unlocked the heavy golden door. He pulled it open and took a happy Peach, wiping tears from her sky blue eyes, and hugging Mario profusely. Luigi then bounded up and offered a hand to the other beauty. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Encouragement

**A/N: HELOOOO EVERYBODY! Ok, so I needed to search through deviantart for some ideas. The date is inspired from a picture by DaisyDrawer (it's really sweet). Now, this was kind of hard. I don't know how to keep everyone in character, but I tried to get everyone to say something comforting, I don't want Luigi to have a COMPLETE sudden change of heart, I mean, aren't we all just insecure, love bunnies?**

Rosalina stood up from the Shroom beanbag chair with some difficulty. She made her way to Luigi, her long legs gliding the few steps it took to get to the soft couch. She sat next to Luigi and smoothed out her celestial gown and turned her eyes towards Luigi. Her eyes were blue like cold, clean, water that gave him confidence. They had been on adventures together and he knew her as a calm, collected person. She would not tell him to do anything unless she thought it was the right thing to do. She fingered the star-shaped brooch on her chest and smiled sweetly at Luigi.

"Luigi? Do you want to know what can be in your future?"

"What? Can you see my future? That's amazing! I didn't—"

Rosalina laughed loudly, her fits of giggles echoing along the walls.

"No, no," she panted.

"Oh Luigi, of all humans I've met, you are by far the cutest!" she exclaimed.

Luigi pouted softly but he didn't take it to heart. Rosalina didn't mean that to degrade him or down-play him like other people. After Rosalina calmed down, she looked up at Luigi, her eyes still sparkling.

"No Luigi, I can't read the future, but I have a pretty good idea what will be in yours. Imagine yourself waking up and then looking over your shoulder to see a beautiful girl next to you. Imagine, just…lying there, hearing everything she does, watching her sleep, seeing her eyes flutter as she wakes up. Luigi, you can have that with Daisy."

Peach whispered to Mario:

"She has been reading WAY too many of those romance novels I let her borrow."

Rosalina regained her usual calm and squeezed Luigi's shoulder before standing up to walk to the window. She saw the snowflakes drift gently downwards, sticking on the pane and disappearing into the thick piles that were accumulating outside.

It was now Peach's turn. She was a sweet girl, but she was outspoken and brave.

"Luigi," she said seriously,

"You remember what you said about not being 'good enough' for her? Well, you're wrong Luigi, completely, completely wrong" she leaned forward and smacked him softly on the head with her soft, gloved hand. She smiled playfully.

"I love your brother, and if he asked me to marry him, I would say yes. How could I not? It's not JUST because he's saved me every time I was captured, but, he's funny, he can be a complete, bashful, mess sometimes, and he's all mine. You don't need to be anything more for Daisy than you are right now. Do you know how hard it was to get her a boyfriend when she was younger?"

She leaned forward to Luigi smiling broadly.

"She wouldn't even hear about boys! It's amazing! She could beat all of them at track and swimming, she could write beautiful poems, she read the most exciting books, and she was…just overall perfect. She was the guy everyone wanted! She had a nice figure, good looks, smart…HECK! I learned what guys looked for in a girl just by looking at her! And Luigi, you have her. She is the most amazing cousin I've ever had, and she is an amazing person, and you deserve her."

She beamed encouragingly and went into the kitchen to get a cup of juice, her long and revealing pep-talk was done. The only person left was Mario. Rosalina was humming and singing songs under her breath, her eyes closed.

Mario looked at Luigi and said "Luigi, I say, ask her. What's the most it can'a hurt?"

"She could say no"

"Why would she do that? As my little brother, I have to say, out of all the people in this fantastic world, you're the most important person here to me. You have grown from that scared little boy you were in Brooklyn. You have a girl now, you've fought a crazy Koopa king, you've met so many people. And I'm proud of you. Now I want you to be brave one more time and do this. You won't regret it."

Luigi smiled widely and hugged Mario tightly.

"Thank you" he whispered into his brother's shoulder.

Luigi fell back onto the couch and promptly curled up. Mario smiled and walked into the kitchen with Peach. He could hear them laughing as Mario told her what he had said. Tomorrow he was going to let Peach take Daisy wherever she wanted, to get her nails and hair done or something. Then, when she got back, he would take her somewhere, propose…his mind drifted off to their first date.

"One little memory won't hurt" he said dreamily.

Daisy sat with Luigi in a field of grass. They had found it one day as they were traveling through Mushroom Kingdom. It was a beautifully sunny day, the clouds were soft and white, spread out against the sky like butter. They sky that shone behind the huge clouds was a perfect blue. The wind was picking up a bit, blowing bits of grass at both of them.

"It's a perfect day, you know that?"

Daisy said as she lay down, her crown slipping from it's perch on her head.

Luigi looked down at her, his bright green t-shirt swaying with the wind. Daisy squinted one eye open and smiled at Luigi.

"Ya gonna stare at me all day sweetheart?" she asked with an unruly tone to her voice. Luigi blushed furiously and looked away. Satisfied with his bashfulness, Daisy returned her thoughts to the peacefulness all around them and how perfect it was to be alone with her love. She opened her eyes again, this time, Luigi held a flower up to her. It was a white daisy with a perfect yellow center. A strong gust of wind completely threw off her crown. Luigi picked it up deftly and fixed it on her head, smoothing out her hair, running his thick hands through it, getting tangled in it's knots. She grimaced, but after a while, when he had worked out all the knots from her hair, she smiled softly. He kissed her forehead and fixed it into her hair. She was surprised with his own gracefulness. She lay back down on the ground, and as she replayed the kiss over and over again in her head, her stomach felt empty, like going down a rollercoaster. She could feel her heart racing and suddenly she was breathless. She looked back up at Luigi, who was looking at her intently. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and brought him down for a kiss. When they pulled apart, her lips throbbed and she held her mouth with a soft hand to ease the feeling. Luigi breathed in as much air as he could to stop himself from panting. He lay down next to her and there they fell asleep, among the moist grass that made excellent pillows, the sun that warmed them as they lay asleep on the cool ground, and the peace that made them completely aware of each other.

Luigi had drifted to sleep, unaware of Rosalina tracing hearts on the frosted window, Peach and Mario's sweet whispers, and Daisy's anger bubbling forth.

**OOOOO, cliff hanger! But yea, I mean, I was writing this and I was like, they can't be perfect, ain't no one this perfect, all couples have their ups and their downs, TRUST ME! But, hey, it'll still be fluffy…**


	6. Proposal

**A/N: Hey, I finally got to upload it! I wasn't sure what to do for this part, but hey, I tried, really. Like, the whole thing was playing in my mind like the romantic shojo animez I like to watch. Well, I hope you enjoy, I think the next chapter will be the last one, and since it's already WINTER BREAAAAAKKKK! It'll come soon, promise ;) Thanks to everyone btw, GWARSH! Ya'll are awesome…**

Daisy stared at her tanned hands, scrutinizing every wrinkle and scratch she had accumulated over the years. She handed them over to the waiting Toadette, who proceeded with the process of manicuring her long, chipped nails and applying harsh-smelling, tangerine colored nail-polish on them. She sighed and played with her hair with her free hand, thinking of Luigi the whole time.

'Could it be someone else?' she wondered. No, Luigi was too blinded by loyalty to do that.

'Could it be, that he just, doesn't want to spend so much time with me?'

She blinked back angry tears and thoughts from her mind. Luigi would be too sweet to simply break up with her. Maybe he was just trying to put some distance in-between them first. Her hand went to her bright orange skinny jeans as she tried to straighten out the wrinkles. She sighed and handed her other hand over to the patient Toadette, who was chatting away with Peach and caught up in the latest gossip with another blue haired girl. Rosalina noticed her sigh and signaled to her from the hair-dryer. She mouthed the words:

"What's wrong?" through her soft, full lips.

Daisy shook her head and looked past Rosalina to the window. It wasn't snowing anymore, and if you put a decent coat on it would be a perfect day. She sighed again and went to thinking about Luigi. His green hat that bobbed up and down as he ran to her, his bright blue eyes, always full of emotion, his eager smile, his dark mustache, the way he kissed her sometimes, always shy but always true. She smiled as she thought about his sweetness and his willingness to sacrifice himself for everyone else. He was one, selfless, guy, and anyway you looked at it, he was definitely amazing.

Daisy looked impatiently back at her nails. She tapped one of them to see if they were wet. They weren't. She said thank you and paid for the treatment at the front counter. She looked at Peach, who was getting her hair straightened and chatting with an orange Toadette. She noticed Daisy and smiled at her, winking at her to call her over. Daisy nodded her head and did a dance that suggested she had to go to the bathroom. Peach giggled and nodded slightly, to not disturb the Yoshi doing her hair. Daisy then spied Rosalina getting the rollers out of her hair to let down voluminous platinum curls. Daisy's own hair had already been done, though she didn't want to do much to it, so she only washed it and cut it back to shoulder length. Now, of all days, when she was most restless, had Peach decided a spa day would be healthy for all of them. Daisy rolled her eyes, and checking that no one was looking, grabbed her orange coat and rushed out the door, no one heard the little bells on the door go off as Daisy ran into the street. She pulled her coat around her and rushed to the Mario's house. It wasn't very far away from town if you knew the right corners and pipes to go through. She walked into the main square and looked around at every corner, there it was! She leaped in and with a whoosh, she was gone.

Every time she traveled through a warp-pipe, she always smiled, at the thought of being transported from one place to another so quickly. After around five seconds of complete darkness, she swirled out of the pipe. She pulled herself out of the pipe and rushed to the front door. She didn't want to hesitate, but she found herself doing it anyway. She brought her fists to her face to gather courage and then knocked on the door politely. She hoped they weren't home, so even if Luigi wanted to break up with her, she could have him for another day. To her horror, Luigi opened the door. She felt herself blush as he smiled at her happily. She couldn't see any other emotions in him, but, she wasn't exactly one to be caught up in reading other's emotions. He led her inside, as the warm air hit her cold cheeks, she felt them burn. Luigi noticed the pinkness of her cheeks and held his hand to her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Then she remembered why she was there and straightened up stiffly, pulling away from him cruelly. Luigi looked at her, confused, and slightly worried at his princess's defiant look. She walked to the fireplace and he watched as the fire hit her face and hair with a warm light, but it only illuminated her angry look. Before he could take a step to her she asked clearly,

"Do you want to break up, Luigi Mario?"

Luigi gasped. She couldn't possibly be asking this. He couldn't even respond to her. If she broke up with him, then…

"So it's true then, you DO want to break up with me." She sighed and sank to the floor. He tried to walk over to her and put his arms around her but she looked at him angrily as he held his arm out. So he decided he might as well try to talk.

"Daisy, why would you think that? You know I love you, I don't know how you'd get that idea, at all. I love you." He repeated the last line firmly.

"Oh, do you? How about all those times you couldn't talk to me? When I wanted to hang out, you said you were busy, dude, you were so obvious about it, but you're too sweet to even do anything now that I know about it. So I won't make you lie anymore. So, goodbye my dear, even if I still love you, that's fine…" she didn't move though, she couldn't even continue talking and simply looked at her lap where several tears had soaked through. At this, even Luigi in all his shyness couldn't watch. He walked over to her, she looked away. He knelt at her side, she cringed. He pulled out the dark box and snapped it open, the light from the fire shining through it and casting sparkles on the surrounding walls. Daisy gasped and turned her head as she saw the shining light.

"Would you m-marry me?" he stammered, his courage and assertiveness melted away as he saw the light in her eyes. She stopped crying instantly and started laughing instead. She threw her arms around him and crushed him in a bear hug. He laughed nervously and hugged her back, smelling her newly cut hair, and smiling happily as she parted from him and squeezed the ring onto her finger.

"Is it too small?" he asked worriedly.

"Nahh, whenever I wear rings, it's better that they don't slip off, I'd lose it in a heartbeat!" as she said that, he leaned closer to her and she felt her heart going crazy and her stomach doing backflips again.

"I mean, it's better that it's tighter than loose, you know?" she smiled shakily as she saw his bright smile and he hugged her again, wrapping her in an embrace that wiped away all her worries. After a while, they lay in front of the fireplace, Luigi blushing like mad as he held her to him. "Oi, where's Mario?" she asked.

The red-hatted brother was standing inside a jewelry store, asking the store clerk how much a particular pink diamond ring shaped like a heart, cost.


	7. Wedding Jitters

**A/N: Ok my dearies, I love you all so much it's amazing ;) This is the last chapter unfortunately, although I might make a little story for Mario/Peach as a continuation of this one. So I decided to use Daisy for this chapter, because hey, some Luigi, some Daisy, although I describe Luigi's getting-ready a bit too. Oh, and Baby Luigi and Daisy…I mean, come on, too good to pass up. So….Sayonara and arigato! The fluffiness will begin now:**

"Peach!" she yelled.

"What is it? What is it!" yelled a blonde who managed to stumble through the door half-dressed, pulling a gold dress over her torso.

"Hi…" the brunette replied jokingly. Peach glared at her venomously.

"Just kidding," Daisy added quickly, then spun around in her chair until she faced her reflection in the mirror. Her face was downcast, her fingers moving unsure over the bottles and capsules of makeup that Peach had given her for the occasion.

"I'm just a little, worried with all this make-up stuff, y'know? Could…could you do it for me?"

Peach smiled and fixed the strap on her dress and moved carefully to her cousin. She leaned forward to smell her little cousin's dampened hair, which smelled just like daisies.

'How ironic' she thought, smiling even wider. She leaned back and ran her fingers through Daisy's light chocolate hair. Her hands were soft, and her ring finger was occupied by a beautiful pink diamond ring.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she looked into Daisy's eyes in the mirrors, and didn't see any fear in them at all. She saw her cousin's natural confidence instead. Daisy rose from the chair, turned around, and hugged Peach tightly.

"Of course I am" she said into the long, golden, tresses that fell from Peach's shoulders.

"Can I come in?" said the majestic voice of Rosalina, the sound echoing in the small powder room at Peach's castle, where the wedding was to be held.

"Of course," the two girls replied in one voice, holding each other tightly.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you girls that the ceremony is going to get started soon. You should hurry, I don't know the last time I've seen that poor boy so nervous. And trust me, I've seen him in many of his moods." Rosalina looked beautiful in her bright golden yellow bridesmaid dress; it was thin, and elegant and highlighted her platinum hair-color.

"Of course, of course, we're just getting the final touches on Mrs. Mario here." Peach smiled, thinking of how she would soon be Mrs. Mario as well. She nudged Daisy to sit down. Rosalina smiled over her shoulder and went back to the church to make sure everything was in order.

"Geez Daisy, one would think you'd be a nervous wreck right now! Hold still!" Peach commanded her younger cousin delicately as she moved a brush through her hair.

"Sorry Peach, I can't stay still. I'm getting married! " Daisy laughed and continued bouncing up and down in the chair. Peach smiled and looked upwards to heaven, to ask for any advice the angels might have on controlling such an excited little girl like Daisy. Daisy was simply acting like the energetic girl God made her to be. Peach finally finished with Daisy's hair and picked up a beautiful, sheer, yellow and white veil and arranged it solemnly around Daisy's emerald and ruby studded crown. She held her cousin's face in her hands, studying her, until she turned around and expertly picked up an orange tube of lipstick and lightly dabbed some on Daisy's lips. She then turned around and snatched some orange mascara.

"Yo, Peach, you sure this won't make me look like an actual orange or something?" Daisy asked nervously.

"Nope, you'll look beautiful my dear, a true masterpiece!" Peach exclaimed, stepping back to let her cousin inspect herself in the mirror.

"Wow…" Daisy was out of air for the first time that morning and she twirled around in the mirror, seeing herself from every angle. Her white flower earrings twirled with her as she spun in her puffy white wedding dress, complete with light yellow gloves and golden lace and frills. She tried jumping in it, and then started sprinting across the room. At that moment, Rosalina walked in with 3 bouquets of flowers. She spied Daisy and groaned. She motioned for Peach, who came quickly. She handed her a bouquet of white roses.

"I think she has a very unique way of showing the wedding day jitters if you ask me." Rosalina remarked. Peach nodded in agreement.

"Daisy…?" they both asked in one magically sweet voice that seemed to make Daisy fall back to Earth.

"Oh hey, sorry….just…so excited!" Her curls bobbed up and down as she repeated the words over and over.

Rosalina smiled and handed Daisy an untraditional bouquet of white daisies, as Daisy had insisted. Daisy held them carefully, lifting it to her nose to breathe in. It seemed to calm her down as she walked through the door past her dear friends to the entrance of the church. She saw all her bridesmaids and smiled. There was Peach as maid of honor, Rosalina, Birdo, dear Toadettes in her life, and some other princesses from neighboring countries. She peeked through the glass doors at the scene. She gasped as she saw everything was perfect. There was a beautiful chandelier, a bright red carpet leading the altar, and flowers—daisies—everywhere.

She then sneaked a peek at Luigi who was tugging at his bowtie and whispering nervously to Mario, both wearing sharp black tuxedos and their traditional, trademark, hats. He looked ready to throw up, which in her opinion, looked oddly cute on him. However, he was cute, no matter what the occasion. She leaned back and let each of her bridesmaids pass by her, each holding a beautiful, rich, bouquet and wearing elegant golden dresses. Daisy took a deep breath when it was her turn to turn into the aisle and glide her way to the altar, to Luigi. She smiled at him encouragingly, and his nervousness seemed to melt away a bit. She reached the altar, where he held out his hand for her. She took it and squeezed. Then they turned to the priest, who began the ceremony.

In the pews sat Daisy's father and mother, who had proudly and happily given the plumber permission to marry their only daughter. Daisy's distant relatives also sat in the pews, along with Peach's family. The entire Mushroom Kingdom and the Sarasaland Kingdom were reunited to witness the marriage of the kingdom's dear flower child, and the younger brother of their greatest and bravest hero.

After the vows were exchanged and the rings were accepted from a Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy, they looked each other in the eyes tenderly. She leaned forward and then swung him into a deep kiss that made his eyes pop and his cheeks turn a burning red. She then tried picking him up bridal style, before he laughed and scooped her up in his long arms, her long dress overflowing, and her veil now sparkled with rice that the onlookers were flinging at the newlyweds.

"Hey, let me be the brave hero for once" he joked with her as he held her in his arms tightly.

Back at the church, Mario and Peach were left alone, looking longingly at each other.

"He was a complete mess this morning, he couldn't find anything, and he couldn't even talk!" Mario laughed, "and look at him now, it's adorable."

"Indeed it is my love, you should have seen Daisy too, she went absolutely nuts." Peach giggled.

"Well, my dear plumber," she continued "in a few months, that'll be us, won't it?" she smiled at the gleaming ring she wore over her thin gloves. He picked her up bridal style instead of responding. He kissed her hard on the lips to walk her up the aisle to join the crowds as they waved the married couple away to their futures.

**A/N: That was the end…I think I'm going to cry…my first fanfiction…awwwww….hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
